defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1978
Gebeurtenissen * Generaal en chef-staf van het leger Mohammed Zia ul-Haq wordt president van Pakistan, na de bloedeloze coup van 1977 waarbij premier Ali Bhutto werd afgezet. * De Pakistaanse ex-president en ex-premier Bhutto wordt beschuldigd van het smeden van een moordcomplot en ter dood veroordeeld. * Ook Nederland is in de ban van de film Grease met John Travolta en Olivia Newton-John. De soundtrack staat wekenlang op nummer één en "Greasedansen" wordt een rage onder de jeugd. * 5 - De Nederlandse minister van defensie Roelof Kruisinga treedt af uit bezwaar tegen de neutronengranaat. Een onderzoek naar het onreglementair aanschaffen van koopsompolissen wordt stilgelegd. * 13 - Begin van de gijzeling in het provinciehuis in Assen door drie Zuid-Molukse jongeren; planoloog Ko de Groot wordt doodgeschoten. * 14 - Leden van de Bijzondere Bijstands Eenheid (BBE) bestormen het provinciehuis in Assen, waarmee aan de gijzeling een einde komt. Gedeputeerde J. Trip raakt gewond en zal enkele weken later aan die verwondingen overlijden. * 16 - De Italiaanse oud-premier Aldo Moro wordt uit zijn auto gesleurd door een commando van de Rode Brigades, dat vervolgens de auto met kogels doorzeeft, waarbij vijf mensen om het leven komen. Er volgen 54 dagen van onzekerheid, totdat op 9 mei Moro's stoffelijk overschot wordt aangetroffen in een geparkeerde auto, vlak bij het hoofdkwartier van zijn democratische partij. *19 - Nederland wint het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor C-landen in Las Palmas en promoveert naar de B-poule. * 25 - Jan Raas wint voor de tweede opeenvolgende keer Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. * 2 - In Buenos Aires verliest Nederland in de finale van het WK hockey met 3-2 van Pakistan. * 1 - In Maastricht wordt profvoetbalclub MVV opgericht, als afsplitsing van MVV '02. * 9 - PSV wint in het eigen stadion de UEFA-Cup door een 3-0-overwinning op het Franse Bastia. * 10 - In attractiepark De Efteling in Kaatsheuvel wordt het Spookslot geopend als eerste échte grote attractie en is dan het grootste spookslot van Europa. *14 - Het team van de Sovjet-Unie wint het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen in Tsjechoslowakije. * 15 - Voetbal : Club Brugge speelt als eerste Belgische ploeg, de finale in de beker der landskampioenen. *13 - In de Libanese burgeroorlog worden Tony Franjieh en zijn vrouw en kind en 30 medestanders bij een bomaanslag gedood. Hij was de zoon van oudpresident Suleiman Franjieh. De aanslag was het werk van de Forces Libanaises, en de burgeroorlog heeft zich hiermee uitgebreid tot binnen de christelijke gemeenschap. * 19 - De eerste aflevering van de strip Garfield komt uit. * 25 - In de finale van het WK voetbal verliest het Nederlands elftal met 3-1 van gastland Argentinië. Bij een stand van 1-1 in de laatste minuut van de reguliere speeltijd treft Rob Rensenbrink de paal. * 7 - De Salomonseilanden verkrijgen onafhankelijkheid. * 10 - Martina Navratilova lost Chris Evert na 140 weken af als de nummer één op de wereldranglijst der proftennissters. De geboren Tsjechische moet die positie na 26 weken weer afstaan aan haar Amerikaanse collega. * 23 - De Franse wielrenner Bernard Hinault wint de Ronde van Frankrijk, de Nederlander Gerrie Knetemann de slotrit op de Champs-Elysées. *6 - In het pauselijk buitenverblijf Castel Gandolfo overlijdt Paus Paulus VI aan de gevolgen van een hartaanval * 26 - Als opvolger van Paus Paulus VI wordt de Italiaan Albino Luciani uitgeroepen tot paus. Hij neemt de naam Johannes Paulus I aan, als eerbetoon aan zijn twee voorgangers. * 27 - Gerrie Knetemann wordt op de Nürburgring wereldkampioen wielrennen. * 16 - Een aardbeving met een kracht tussen 7,5 en 7,9 op de schaal van Richter verwoest de stad Tabas in Iran. Ruim 15.000 mensen laten het leven. * 16 - Keetie van Oosten-Hage verbetert in München het werelduurrecord. * 17 - De Camp-David-akkoorden tussen Egypte en Israël worden gesloten. * 25 - Een Boeing 727-200 van PSA (Pacific Southwest Airlines) vlucht 182 botst tijdens het landen tegen een Cessna 172 (Gibbs Flight Service). 137 passagiers en 7 personen op de grond vinden de dood. (Zie Psa vlucht 182). * 28 - Paus Johannes Paulus I overlijdt - vermoedelijk - aan de gevolgen van een hartaanval. Zijn pontificaat heeft slechts 33 dagen geduurd. * 11 - Een woedende Leo Tindemans deelt het Belgische parlement mee het ontslag van zijn regering aan te bieden, na onenigheid over het Egmontpact. * 11 - Koningin Juliana opent de nieuwe Moerdijkbrug. * 16 - Karol Wojtyla, de aartsbisschop van Kraków, wordt uitgeroepen tot nieuwe paus. Hij neemt de naam Paus Johannes Paulus II aan. * 7 - Willem Aantjes treedt af als fractievoorzitter van het CDA na onthullingen over zijn gedrag tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. * 7 - Johan Cruijff speelt zijn laatste wedstrijd met Ajax tegen Bayern München en verliest met 8-0. * 19 - Honderden leden van de sekte People's Temple vinden de dood in Jonestown na een door hun leider, Jim Jones, bevolen collectieve zelfmoord. * 30 - Nederland wordt getroffen door zware sneeuwstormen die een ongekende chaos veroorzaken. Vooral de provincies Groningen, Drenthe en Friesland krijgen opgewaaide hopen sneeuw die soms meters hoog zijn, terwijl het in Zuid-Nederland tegelijkertijd regent bij temperaturen van +10°C, maar ook daar gaat het later sneeuwen. Het gewone leven wordt enorm ontwricht. Er volgen twee maanden met ongekend winters weer, waarin zware sneeuwval en ijzel worden afgewisseld door dooiperiodes en de wegen zo glad worden, dat het tot eind februari niet mogelijk is veilig de weg op te kunnen. Muziek Album top 10 (bron: popdossier.nl) # Saturday night fever - Original soundtrack # City to city - Gerry Rafferty # The album - ABBA # Moet niet zeuren - Tol Hansse # Grease - Original soundtrack # The kick inside - Kate Bush # Moonflower - Santana # Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds - Jeff Wayne # 20 große Erfolge - Fischer Chöre # All 'n all - Earth, Wind & Fire Geboren ;januari * 1 - Yohann Diniz, Frans snelwandelaar * 4 - Dominik Hrbaty, Slowaaks tennisser * 7 - Emilio Palma, eerste persoon geboren op Antarctica * 8 - Gennaro Gattuso, Italiaans voetballer * 9 - AJ McLean, Amerikaans zanger van de Backstreet Boys * 11 - Malik Bouziane, Algerijns bokser * 12 - Bonaventura Kalou, Ivoriaans voetballer * 13 - Massimo Mutarelli, Italiaans voetballer * 13 - Chris De Witte, Belgisch voetballer * 14 - Shawn Crawford, Amerikaans atleet * 18 - Thor Hushovd, Noors wielrenner * 18 - Bogdan Lobont, Roemeens voetbalkeeper * 18 - Stev Theloke, Duits zwemmer * 19 - Zbigniew Malkowski, Pools voetbalkeeper * 24 - Veerle Baetens, Vlaams actrice * 26 - Nastja Čeh, Sloveens voetballer * 28 - Gianluigi Buffon, Italiaans voetballer * 28 - Leki - Vlaams zangeres en presentatrice ;februari * 10 - Nahida Touhami, Algerijns atlete * 13 - Edsilia Rombley, Nederlands zangeres * 16 - Tia Hellebaut, Belgisch atlete * 16 - Frédéric Amorison, Belgisch wielrenner * 18 - Josip Šimunić, Kroatisch/Australisch voetballer * 26 - Anuar Aoulad Abdelkrim, Nederlands cabaretier en stand-up comedian * 27 - Kim Kay, Belgisch zangeres * 27 - Kakha Kaladze, Georgisch voetballer ;maart * 4 - Patrick Beljaards, Nederlands honkballer * 6 - Michiel de Zeeuw, Nederlands acteur en zanger * 8 - Mohammed Bouyeri, Nederlands/Marokkaans moordenaar van Theo van Gogh * 8 - Johanna Sjöberg, Zweeds zwemster * 9 - Lucas Neill, Australisch voetballer * 14 - Pieter van den Hoogenband, Nederlands zwemmer * 15 - Ali Saïdi-Sief, Algerijns atleet * 17 - Saskia Fuchs, Nederlands hockeyster * 18 - Brooke Hanson, Australisch zwemster en Olympisch kampioene (2004) * 21 - Bart Verbeeck (Showbizz Bart), Belgisch mediafiguur * 31 - Tony Yayo, Amerikaans rapper, actief in rapgroep G-Unit * 31 - Vivian Schmitt, Duits pornoactrice en model ;april * 2 - Chiel Warners, Nederlands tienkamper * 3 - Tommy Haas, Duits tennisser * 4 - Santiago Lorenzo, Argentijns atleet * 5 - Franziska van Almsick, Duits zwemster * 11 - Victor Sikora, Nederlands voetballer * 13 - Sylvie Meis, Nederlands tv-presentatrice voor TMF * 13 - Carles Puyol, Spaans voetballer * 13 - Raemon Sluiter, Nederlands tennisser * 19 - James Franco, Amerikaans acteur * 20 - Mathew Hayman, Australisch wielrenner * 21 - Joelia Petsjonkina, Russisch atlete * 21 - Peter Zoïs, Australisch voetbalkeeper * 26 - Elson Becerra, Colombiaans voetballer (overleden 2006) * 29 - Bob en Mike Bryan, Amerikaanse tennistweeling * 30 - Kristina Bozilovic, tv-presentatrice ;mei * 7 - Peter Wessels, Nederlands tennisser * 7 - James Carter, Amerikaans atleet * 8 - Hilde De Baerdemaeker, Vlaams actrice * 8 - Josie Maran, Amerikaans actrice en fotomodel * 8 - Marjan Duchesne, Vlaams presentatrice * 10 - Marcelien de Koning, Nederlands zeilster * 11 - Laetitia Casta, Frans fotomodel en actrice * 15 - Sue Rolph, Brits zwemster * 19 - Katarina Justic, Nederlands actrice * 19 - Jiske Snoeks, Nederlands hockeyster * 25 - Serge Alain Wennen, Nederlands waterpoloër * 26 - Elke Vanelderen, Vlaams presentatrice * 29 - Sebastien Grosjean, Frans tennisser * 30 - Sandra Braam, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 31 - Tamara Brinkman, Nederlands actrice ;juni * 1 - Antonietta di Martino, Italiaans atlete * 2 - Robert Petrov, Macedonisch voetballer * 6 - Judith Barsi, Amerikaans kinderster (overleden 1988) * 6 - Andrew Reynolds, Amerikaans skateboarder * 7 - Mathias Coppens, Vlaams presentator * 9 - Matthew Bellamy, Brits zanger, gitarist en toetsenist van Muse * 9 - Barbara van Bergen, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 15 - Wilfred Bouma, Nederlands voetballer * 16 - Daniel Brühl, Duits acteur * 18 - Kathleen Aerts, Belgisch zangeres * 18 - Wang Liqin, Chinees tafeltennisser * 19 - Glennis Grace, Nederlands zangeres * 19 - Garfield, stripfiguur * 22 - José Meolans, Argentijns zwemmer * 24 - Juan Román Riquelme, Argentijns voetballer * 24 - Emppu Vuorinen, Leadgitarist van de Finse symfonische metal band Nightwish * 26 - Mark Veens, Nederlands zwemmer * 26 - Tory Mussett, Australisch actrice ;juli * 3 - Kim Kirchen, Luxemburgs wielrenner * 4 - Fatima Moreira de Melo, Nederlands hockeyster en zangeres * 4 - Peter Mankoč, Sloveens zwemmer * 4 - Emile Mpenza, Belgisch voetballer * 7 - Bloem de Ligny, Nederlands zangeres * 9 - Kara Goucher, Amerikaans atlete * 11 - Massimiliano Rosolino, Italiaans zwemmer * 12 - Florien Cornelis, Nederlands hockeyster * 12 - Rudi van Breemen, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 12 - Michelle Rodríguez, Amerikaans actrice * 13 - Kate More, Nederlands pornoactrice * 13 - Filippo Antonelli, Italiaans voetballer * 14 - Nadja Nooijen Nederlands zangeres van Close II You * 20 - Charlie Korsmo, Amerikaans acteur * 20 - Linda Mertens, Vlaams zangeres van Milk Inc * 28 - Gerco Schröder, Nederlands springruiter ;augustus * 1 - Severin von Eckardstein, Duits pianist * 3 - Mariusz Jop, Pools voetballer * 5 - Kim Gevaert, Vlaams atlete * 8 - Sean Sullivan, Australisch wielrenner * 9 - Wesley Sonck, Belgisch voetballer * 11 - Jermain Taylor, Amerikaans bokser * 11 - Gerhard Trampusch, Oostenrijks wielrenner * 12 - Jesse Mahieu, Nederlands hockeyster * 13 - Tiany Kiriloff, Vlaams presentatrice * 17 - Mehdi Baala, Frans atleet * 23 - Kobe Bryant, Amerikaans basketballer * 26 - Mark Veens, Nederlands zwemmer ;september * 1 - Jelka van Houten, Nederlands actrice * 1 - Massimilliano Vieri, Australisch voetballer * 3 - Sam Oud, Nederlands kanovaarder * 11 - Brunhilde Verhenne, ex-Miss Belgian Beauty * 15 - Kew Jaliens, Nederlands voetballer * 15 - Francis Kibiwott, Keniaans langeafstandsloper * 16 - Miguel Ángel Lozano, Spaans profvoetballer * 17 - Arne Slot, Nederlands voetballer * 19 - Mariano Puerta, Argentijns tennisser * 22 - Harry Kewell, Australisch voetballer * 25 - Denise Mosbach, Nederlands hockeyster * 26 - Gert-Jan Liefers, Nederlands atleet * 27 - Brad Arnold, Amerikaanse zanger en drummer van 3 Doors Down * 29 - Karel Klaver, Nederlands hockeyer * 30 - Angela Esajas, Nederlands presentatrice ;oktober * 8 - Ewout Holst, Nederlands zwemmer * 9 - Nicky Byrne, Iers zanger * 9 - Jacob Carstensen, Deens zwemmer * 10 - Wende Snijders, Nederlands zangeres * 12 - Baden Cooke, Australisch wielrenner * 14 - Paul Hunter, Brits snookerspeler (overleden 2006) * 20 - Denise van Rijswijk, Hongaars/Nederlands zangeres (Venga Boys) * 23 - Archie Thompson, Australisch voetballer * 27 - Vanessa Mae, Brits violiste * 28 - Fleur Pieterse, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 30 - Tom Zirbel, Amerikaans wielrenner * 31 - Martin Verkerk, Nederlands tennisser ;november * 1 - Caren Meynen, Vlaams radiopresentatrice * 2 - Christian Gyan, Ghanees voetballer * 2 - Alexander Östlund, Zweeds voetballer * 5 - Karlijn Petri, Nederlands hockeyster *5 - Nerena Ruinemans, Nederlands miss * 7 - Jan Vennegoor of Hesselink, Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Tim de Cler, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Sisqó, Amerikaans zanger * 12 - Eric Addo, Ghanees voetballer * 14 - Elvis Sina, Albanees voetballer * 22 - Francis Obikwelu, Nigeriaans/Portugees atleet * 23 - Terrence Trammell, Amerikaans atleet * 27 - Radek Stepanek, Tsjechisch tennisser ;december * 2 - Nelly Furtado, Canadees zangeres * 9 - Gaston Gaudio, Argentijns tennisser * 10 - Nicole Hackett, Australisch triatlete * 11 - Ben Day, Australisch wielrenner * 14 - Patty Schnyder, Zwitserse tennisster * 15 - Christophe Rochus, Belgisch tennisser * 16 - Brayton Biekman, Nederlands voetballer * 18 - Katie Holmes, Amerikaans actrice * 18 - Xandee, Belgisch zangeres * 21 - Emiliano Brembilla, Italiaans zwemmer * 23 - Hanne Troonbeeckx, Vlaams presentatrice * 27 - Antje Buschschulte, Duits zwemster * 27 - Lisa Jakub, Canadees actrice * 27 - An Jaspers - Vlaams model en presentatrice * 28 - Tara van den Bergh, Nederlands actrice (Big Brother) * 29 - Brian Pinas, Nederlands voetballer * 29 - Rob Wielaert, Nederlands voetballer * 29 - Angelo Taylor, Amerikaans atleet ---- Overleden ;januari * 14 - Kurt Gödel (71), Oostenrijks-Amerikaans wiskundige * 14 - Harold Abrahams (78), Engels atleet ;februari * 21 - Johan Dijkstra (81), Nederlands kunstenaar ;maart * 7 - Jan Herder (88), Nederlands communist * 8 - Dolf van der Voort van Zijp (85), Nederlands ruiter * 9 - Tjeerd Bottema, Nederlands kunstenaar * 12 - John Cazale (42), Amerikaans acteur * 21 - Sandy Denny (31), Engels zangeres ;april * 13 - Albert Termote (91), Belgisch beeldhouwer * 16 - Philibert Tsiranana (65), Malagassisch premier * 22 - Will Geer (76), Amerikaans acteur * 28 - Daoed Khan (69), Afghaans staatsman ;mei * 6 - Ethelda Bleibtrey (76), Amerikaans zwemster * 6 - Ko van Dijk (61), Nederlandse acteur en regisseur * 6 - Piet Muyselaar (78), Nederlands revue-artiest * 9 - Aldo Moro (61), Italiaans premier en politicus * 22 - Bernd Eistert (75), Duits chemicus * 28 - Arthur Brough (73), Engels acteur ;juli * 6 - Henk de Best (73), Nederlands bokser * 10 - Joe Davis (77), Brits snookerspeler * 20 - Mark Robson (64), Amerikaans regisseur ;augustus * 4 - Els Amman (46), Nederlands kunstenares * 6 - Paus Paulus VI (80), paus van 1963 tot 1978 * 9 - Johan Daisne (65), Belgisch schrijver * 28 - Kofi Abrefa Busia (65), Ghanees premier * 28 - Robert Shaw (51), Engels acteur en auteur ;september * 1 - Olga de Haas (33), Nederlands balletdanseres * 7 - Keith Moon (32), Engels drummer * 15 - Willy Messerschmitt (80), Duits vliegtuigbouwer * 21 - Petronella van Randwijk (73), Nederlands gymnaste * 21 - Yvonne Thooris (89), Belgisch esperantiste * 28 - Paus Johannes Paulus I (65), paus in 1978 ;oktober * 9 - Gezina van der Molen (82), Nederlands verzetstrijder * 9 - Jacques Brel (49), Belgisch zanger * 17 - Jean Améry (65), Oostenrijks schrijver * 19 - Gig Young (64), Amerikaans acteur ;december * 4 - Samuel Goudsmit (76), Nederlands-Amerikaans natuurkundige * 8 - Golda Meïr (80), Israëlisch diplomaat, politicus en premier * 8 - Grard Sientje (85), Nederlands kluizenaar * 13 - Frits Slomp (80), Nederlands predikant en verzetsstrijder * 27 - Bob de Lange (62), Nederlands acteur ;datum onbekend * Dom Gregorius de Wit, benedictijner monnik Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn151034-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201978 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1978 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1978